Game
by xAkemihime
Summary: Um jogo. Um vício. Uma rivalidade sem fim. - RoNa - Insinuação ZoSan - Universo Alternativo


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Contém yuri Robin x Nami, e insinuação de yaoi Zoro x Sanji. Tudo bem leve. (L)

* * *

Game.

- O que é isso? – Foi a primeira pergunta que Luffy fez ao ver Franky adentrar sua casa com um enorme pacote em mãos. O homem de cabelos azuis sorria de forma divertida, deixando o outro ainda mais confuso.

- Isso, meu amigo, é o melhor jogo inventado até hoje!

- Jogo? – Os olhos de Luffy brilharam. Jogo era sinônimo de diversão, certo? E disso sim Luffy sabia bem. Franky concordou com a cabeça, abrindo a caixa, revelando seu conteúdo. Retirou de lá um pequeno aparelho e dois controles.

- Se chama _Xbox._ – E antes que Luffy pudesse enchê-lo de perguntas novamente, o sonoro som da campainha chamou sua atenção.

Era sexta feira, e como de costume, naquela noite, após uma longa semana de trabalho, todos os amigos se reuniam na casa de Luffy para conversar e relaxar. Sendo assim, rapidamente o ambiente se encheu de vozes animadas vindas de Usopp, Chopper, Brook e Sanji. Zoro estava atrasado, provavelmente se perdeu pelo caminho, ação muito comum vinda do jovem que tinha um péssimo senso de direção. As mulheres, Nami e Robin, não iriam comparecer naquela noite, ambas haviam decidido fazer um programa mais feminino, coisa que certamente Luffy não entendeu, mas resolveu largar pra lá.

Após se cumprimentarem, os amigos rodearam Franky.

- Ei, isso é o que estou pensando que é? – Indagou Usopp, com os olhos brilhando.

- Com certeza! _Suuuuper!_

- Franky, como se joga isso? – Perguntou Luffy, ansioso.

- Acabei de instalar na sua TV, basta ligar e jogar. – A expressão de Luffy ficou ainda mais confusa, e depois de tentarem ensinar os comandos básicos do jogo para ele, como fazer seu personagem chutar e dar socos, por exemplo, decidiram por fim abordar outra tática:

- Luffy, está vendo este controle? – Franky ergueu o controle do vídeo game em suas mãos, entregando ao amigo, ele assentiu. – Agora para vencer o inimigo do jogo, você só tem que apertar todos os botões. – Foi mais fácil do que parecia. O moreno rapidamente se tornou o mais forte do jogo. Tudo bem que ele mal sabia o que estava fazendo, mas isso não importava, o fato foi que ele adorou.

- EU VOU ACABAR COM SUA RAÇA! – O grito estridente de Luffy se sobressaía às exclamações dos amigos que jogavam com ele. O moreno de fato entrava de cabeça no jogo.

Depois de um tempo Zoro chegou, e praticamente deitado em uma confortável poltrona, ergueu os olhos, intrigado e irritado com o barulhento amigo. Desse jeito era impossível dormir. Levantou-se preguiçosamente, coçando a cabeça e bocejando de leve.

- Oi, será que dá para não gritar? – Resmungou, sendo ignorado de prontidão por quase todos os presentes.

- Esse jogo é _suuuper_, Zoro! Por que não experimenta?

- Não, eu não...

- Vamos, Zoro!

- É divertido!

E apesar de seus protestos de o quanto aquilo era ridículo, Franky entregou-lhe o controle e fez sentar-se no sofá junto aos demais.

- Ei! Eu já disse que não quero...

- Olha, você é esse aqui. – Usopp apontou para a tela onde aparecia um boneco estranho, carregando uma enorme espada. – E você tem que derrotar esse aqui que o Chopper está controlando. – Apontou para uma espécie de monstro mais estranho ainda.

Zoro virou-se e fitou Chopper, que se encolheu ligeiramente atrás de Usopp.

- Certo, e como eu...

- Começou! – A voz alterada de Franky interrompeu sua pergunta. Ele rapidamente voltou sua atenção para a tela, apertando literalmente todos os botões do pequeno controle que estava em suas mãos. Zoro estava até tonto, não sabia o que fazer, e para piorar seus amigos não paravam de gritar, especialmente Luffy, que berrava algo como "Acaba com ele, monstro!", pulando agitadamente ao seu lado.

- GANHEI! – Gritou Zoro, agora já mais animado, depois de alguns minutos de pura tensão. Ele não sabia exatamente como havia conseguido, mas o fato foi que seu simples boneco havia derrotado o enorme monstro de Chopper. Sorriu satisfeito. Céus, seus amigos estavam certos, aquele jogo era realmente muito bom.

E foi a partir daí que Roronoa Zoro passou a dividir o vício dos amigos. Jogavam compulsivamente e não mais só as sextas à noite, mas sempre que tinham uma pequena folga do trabalho corriam para a casa de Luffy para aproveitar.

- Sanji, joga com a gente! – Pediu Chopper, assim que o cozinheiro apareceu na sala, entregando a Luffy um enorme pedaço de carne.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Tenho que preparar um lanche para minhas belas damas! – Disse se referindo a Nami e Robin. Ele sempre tinha o costume de passar na casa de suas deusas, para entregar-lhes sua comida feita com extremo carinho e amor.

- _Boga_ com a _bente_, Sanji!

- Não fale de boca cheia, seu idiota! E eu já disse que não vou perder meu tempo com isso.

- É claro, não quer correr o risco de perder para mim, não é, cozinheiro tarado? – Zoro esboçou um sorriso, convencido.

- O que? Me dá essa merda aqui! – Tomou o controle das mãos de Usopp e se sentou ao lado de Zoro. – Eu vou acabar com esse idiota agora! – Exclamou, irritado. Os outros não se atreveram a questionar, enquanto Zoro ainda esboçava aquele sorriso de lado, aparentando confiança.

Sendo assim o jogo se deu início. Os dois suavam, com os olhos fixos à televisão, incapazes de até mesmo proferir alguma palavra de provocação um ao outro. Estavam mais que compenetrados. Seus dedos moviam-se agilmente, apertando vários botões do pequeno controle que tinham em mãos.

- Revanche, agora! – Gritou Zoro, ao ver que Sanji havia ganhado. O loiro dava enormes gargalhadas, falando que sabia desde o começo que sempre fora superior ao Roronoa. – Isso foi sorte de principiante, eu quero revanche!

- Sorte? Marimo de merda, eu acabo com você de novo, revanche aceita! – E então se colocaram a jogar novamente.

Os amigos observavam a cena típica de rivalidade de Zoro e Sanji, e foi a partir daí que tiveram a certeza que foi um erro chamá-los para jogar aquele vídeo game. Já podiam prever que aquilo nunca teria fim.

E estavam certos. A dupla disputou uma, duas, três vezes, por fim acabaram perdendo a conta de quantas revanches eles já tiveram.

- Eu já disse que sou melhor que você, seu merda! – Exclamou Sanji, dessa vez se levantando, largando o controle do vídeo game no sofá.

- O que? Eu sou muito melhor que você, cozinheiro pervertido! – E as provocações que nunca paravam, deram lugar a uma série de chutes e socos que os amigos tentaram conter – sem sucesso. E ao fundo somente a gargalhada estridente de Luffy ecoava, se divertindo mais do que ninguém com a situação em que Zoro e Sanji tinham se envolvido.

- Luffy! Não é hora de ficar rindo, nos ajude! – Franky o repreendeu.

- Mas é muito divertido, olha! – Disse em meio a uma risada e outra, apontando para os outros dois que ainda continuavam a se agredir.

- Mas desse jeito eles vão quebrar a casa toda! - Disse Usopp, indignado. E não é que ele tinha razão? Em meio aos chutes e socos provenientes de ambos os homens, um acertou em cheio a enorme televisão posta no centro da sala. O barulho de algo se quebrando deixou todos em silêncio imediato, e Sanji e Zoro rapidamente pararam de brigar, olhando assustados para a TV.

- Tsc... Viu o que você fez? – Reclamou Sanji, pegando um cigarro de seu bolso, acendendo-o rapidamente e dando uma profunda tragada.

- Eu? Foi você que quebrou! – Zoro se aproximou, com a mão na gola da camisa do outro. Sanji fez o mesmo, irritado.

- Ora seu... – O loiro calou-se ao dar conta de quão próximos ambos estavam um do outro. Os corpos praticamente colados, dando para sentir até mesmo a respiração do homem. Zoro provavelmente deve ter se dando conta da mesma coisa, rapidamente adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada em sua face. Porém ambos não se afastaram um do outro, pelo contrário, eles queriam se aproximar ainda mais, cortar aquela pequena distância que ainda os separava.

- Ah essa não! Como vamos poder jogar agora? – Suspirou Chopper, já com os olhos lacrimejando. A voz do amigo despertou-os do transe, e envergonhados, se afastaram um do outro, a contragosto.

- Franky, você consegue consertar? – Indagou Zoro, ainda enrubescido com o acontecido há pouco.

- Não... – Disse com um ar pensativo, enquanto avaliava os danos. – Vamos ter que comprar uma nova. – Declarou por fim, dando um suspiro.

- Mas não temos dinheiro!

- Ei, eu não quero ficar sem jogar! – Luffy disse, indignado.

- O que você sugere então? – Perguntou Sanji, tentando não se irritar.

- Já sei! – Luffy esboçou um enorme sorriso. Mau sinal.

OoO

- A Nami vai nos matar, Luffy! – Exclamou Usopp, receoso ao pararem em frente ao apartamento que Nami dividia com Robin. O moreno havia decidido pedir para jogar na casa das mulheres por algum tempo até terem condições de comprar uma nova televisão.

E após baterem na porta, logo a ruiva veio-lhes atender, sempre carinhosa e atenciosa para com seus amigos.

- Ah não! O que vocês querem? – Indagou, já prevendo problemas para o seu lado. Bem, ela não estava errada.

- Nami-swaaaan! – Gritou Sanji, claramente emocionado.

- Nami, podemos usar sua televisão? – Luffy foi direto como sempre, deixando a outra com uma expressão confusa em sua face.

- O que? Por quê? O que aconteceu com a sua? – Zoro e Sanji cruzaram os braços, emburrados, fazendo-a erguer o cenho, já entendendo tudo. – Certo, entendi. E agora pretendem destruir a minha?

- Deixa Nami! – Suplicou Luffy, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás. E quando abriu a boca para responder com um sonoro "não", uma voz foi mais rápida.

- Claro que podem, entrem. – Disse Robin, chegando ao lado de Nami na porta de entrada da casa.

- Robin-san! Será que eu poderia ver sua calcinha? – A pergunta de Brook foi ignorada por todos, exceto por Sanji que deu-lhe um chute e mandou respeitar sua preciosa Robin-chwan. Logo os homens adentraram a casa sem a menor cerimônia, sorrindo, felizes por terem finalmente onde continuar a jogar.

Nami virou-se, lançando um olhar irritado para Robin.

- Robin! Desse jeito eles vão acabar com a nossa casa! – Suspirou. – Fora que até comprarem a própria televisão, eles vão viver aqui!

- Não se preocupe, nós daremos um jeito na bagunça depois. – Piscou a outra, dando um rápido selinho em Nami, e puxando-a pelas mãos para a sala de estar. A ruiva desistiu de discutir, apenas confirmando com a cabeça. Com Robin tudo parecia tão mais simples.

Adentraram o ambiente que já era preenchido por vozes alteradas, especialmente de Luffy, Zoro e Sanji. O primeiro por estar com fome, como de costume, gritando por comida. Já os outros dois haviam voltado à rivalidade, berrando provocações um para o outro sempre que possível, enquanto jogavam.

E assim foram se passando os dias. As discussões sempre com o mesmo nível, e as confusões sempre pareciam pior do que do dia anterior. O apartamento das mulheres se tornou algo movimentado e completamente bagunçado, ainda mais considerando que as duas eram extremamente bem organizadas.

Nami suspirava e contava até dez a fim de buscar paciência. Até então ela havia conseguido com sucesso, embora na maioria das vezes graças a Robin que sempre a acalmava.

- Sanji-san, Zoro-san, acho que seria melhor se vocês se acalmassem um pouco... – Disse Brook tranquilamente ao ver Zoro e Sanji novamente aos chutes e socos. Isso nunca acabava bem, a sorte foi que Nami havia saído com Robin para fazer compras. Porém se ela voltasse e encontrasse os dois naquele estado, certamente iria se estressar.

- Ei, parem com isso! – Franky ajudava Brook a tentar controlar os amigos, porém disse tarde demais. A dupla se aproximara da mesa onde continha uma bela cesta de laranjas recém adquiridas por Nami. Sua mãe, Bellemere, havia colhido para ela há poucos dias, e a ruiva as guardava com enorme carinho. Porém infelizmente Zoro e Sanji não haviam visto a cesta, e em meio à confusão, acabaram por derrubá-la no chão, e ainda acidentalmente acabaram pisando em cima da maioria das laranjas.

O silêncio invadiu o ambiente. Ambos pararam de lutar e trocaram olhares aflitos. Se Nami visse aquilo, estariam perdidos.

- O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – Tarde demais. Todos os olhares se voltaram para a porta de onde a mulher acabara de entrar, acompanhada por Robin.

- Na-Nami...

Nami fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente. Robin colocou a mão em seu braço, em um ato para tentar acalmá-la.

- Vocês... – Olhou indignada para os dois.

- Ah eu quero lutar com o monstro também, Chopper! – A voz de Luffy vinda do sofá chamou a atenção de todos.

- Isso tudo é culpa desse vídeo game! – Exclamou Nami, se aproximando de Luffy. – Já chega! Todos vocês, fora! – Disse, deixando a irritação tomar conta de si. Os amigos nem contestaram, e cabisbaixos, foram se dirigindo a saída. – E nem pensem em levar isso com vocês! – Lançou um olhar de aviso para Franky que havia feito menção de pegar seu o precioso jogo.

Assim que todos saíram, fechou a porta bruscamente, se virando para Robin.

- Olha o que fizeram com minhas laranjas, Robin! – Pegou o que restou das frutas, indignada.

- Vamos pedir para Bellemere, tenho certeza que ela lhe dará outras novinhas em folha. – Sorriu Robin, tentando reconfortá-la. Nami retribuiu o sorriso, ainda triste com o acontecido. Seu olhar se desviou para o vídeo game ainda próximo a TV.

- Ah esse maldito vídeo game, o que vamos fazer com ele?

- Não sei, não pretende devolvê-lo?

- Nem pensar! – Disse determinada. E ainda fitando o aparelho eletrônico, se aproximou curiosa. – Sabe... A gente podia...

- Jogar um pouco? – Disse Robin, já prevendo os planos da ruiva, que sorriu sapeca.

- Só um pouco não faz mal, não é mesmo?

* * *

Reviews? :D


End file.
